


The release of the Rose Quartzes

by Chromite



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Bubbled Gems, freeing the Rose Quartzes, mention of Famethyst, mention of Holly Blue Agate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-27 00:47:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18728281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chromite/pseuds/Chromite
Summary: Steven, Pearl, Garnet, Amethyst, and Jasper go to the human zoo. This story skips over the family reunion we know would happen and jumps to freeing the trapped Rose Quartz gems.





	The release of the Rose Quartzes

>Steven smiled widely as he walked down the halls towards the room where the Rose Quartz bubbles had been stored. The pair had already spent some time reuniting Jasper and Amethyst with the Famethyst, much to Holly Blue's dismay at how rowdy that had gotten, the impromptu sparring it had sparked and the dents in the walls she'd have to get fixed.   
>Garnet, Amethyst, Pearl, and Jasper followed behind the boy, each gem having her own reason for wanting to see the gems that had been bubbled away. Amethyst wanted to make new friends and meet new gems. Jasper wanted to see if any of the Quartzes bubbled away looked like the form Pink Diamond had chosen, to compare them all with her Diamond. Garnet was there to prevent things from spiraling out of control if any of the released gems took things poorly. Pearl was there to help right a terrible wrong that she and Pink Diamond had inflicted upon the innocent gems.   
>Steven opened the door to the bubble room with a wide smile on his face, the others following in close behind him. His eyes widened at the sight of all the bubbles. "I can't wait to meet them all! I wonder what they're going to be like?"  
>Amethyst smirked mischievously "What are you waiting for Ste-man, pop the bubbles!"   
>Garnet's voice rang out, stern and steady. "Wait. We need to be smart about this and take it slow. If we release too many at once and lose control of things, it won't end well."  
>"Ooh, how about we each grab a bubble and do five at a time!" Pearl chimed in. "That way we at least have a one on one chance or better if we have to fight."  
>Jasper scoffed. "You're all cowards, I could take on ten easily by myself." She flinched as she felt Garnet's eyes glaring at her from behind the visor. "Tch, but if you four want boring, I'll play along."  
>Garnet adjusted her glasses a bit. "Glad that's settled. Everyone, pick a bubble and bring it down."   
>The five jumped into the sea of bubbles at varying heights, each bringing a bubble down with them. They brought the bubbles into the center of the large room, footsteps echoing through the large room as they stepped across the floor. The five lined up side by side, Steven in the middle, Pearl and Garnet to his left, Amethyst and Jasper to his right.   
>"On my count, we pop the bubbles and back up, get ready." everyone else looked at Garnet and nodded in understanding. "In three, two, one.....now!" Garnet popped her bubble and backed up a few steps, the others quickly doing the same. Five distinct glowing forms appeared before the group as each freed gem struggled to take form.   
>The first one to fully form was the one Steven had picked. Her hair was tied into a ponytail, the color a bright pink that matched the color of the gloves the Pebbles had made Steven. Her singular eye opened slowly, revealing a light pink iris, her right eye socket occupied by her shining pink gem.  
>The next one to form was the one Garnet had chosen. The gem settled into the left shoulder as her form finalized, her pale pink hair tied in pigtails on both sides of her head.   
>The third to form was the one Pearl had chosen. She flinched a bit as she saw the gem move lower on the vague form, then relaxed as it moved into place on the gem's right leg. Her brilliant orange hair was long and wavy, flowing down to the middle of her back.  
>The last two formed at the same time. The one in front of Amethyst had her gem at her chest, her crimson hair fixed into twin buns upon her head.   
>Jasper scowled a bit as the gem in front of her formed and the gem moved into the navel. Her scowl lifted a bit as she noticed the gem in front of her wasn't as tall as the others, standing at half their height. This Rose Quartz had spiky bright pink hair and a wild look in her eyes.  
>All five gems wore a standard soldier uniform, the Pink Diamond emblem fixated on each of their chests, or slightly below the gem in the case of the one with her gem at her chest. Each Rose Quartz looked around nervously as they took in their surroundings.   
>The one in front of Steven was the first one to speak, her eye focusing on the boy. "Where, where are we? Who are you gems?"  
>"Don't be afraid, My name is Steven, and we are the Crystal Gems."  
>A murmur rang through the Rose Quartzes. "The Crystal Gems?! You mean you're the rebels!?"  
>"Woah, easy there you guys!" Amethyst spoke up. "You need to chill, we aren't here to hurt you, and the war is over."  
>The gem in front of Amethyst cried out. "It's a trick! They're trying to get information out of us, I know it! We need to get through them and report to Pink Diamond immediately!"  
>Steven giggled a bit at hearing that, but Jasper growled. "You're already in the presence of Pink Diamond." She made a gesture towards Steven with her left hand.   
>The five Quartzes each looked at Steven before they looked at Jasper. The one in front of Garnet spoke up. "You must be cracked, there's no way that's Pink Diamond. Our brilliant Diamond is taller, more magnificent, and is, well, pink!"  
>"It's a long story, okay? Just look." Steven sighed as he lifted his shirt, revealing his gem. His gem had been in the position to look like Pink Diamond's gem ever since White Diamond had tore his gem out of his body and he had refused with his gem half.   
>The five Quartzes stared at Steven for a bit before dropping to their knees and saluting. "Forgive me, my Diamond." all five gems spoke in unison.   
>Steven smiled before speaking up. "Guys, it's okay, you don't have to salute me or apologize. Look, it's a long story, but to make it short, I don't have any of Pink Diamond's memories and she was the one who led the rebellion during the war."  
>The five gems stood up, confusion on their faces. "What do you mean, you don't have your memories, and you led the rebellion?!" The one directly in front of Steven spoke in a nervous tone. "If you were the leader, then we, then I, oh stars! I fought against my Diamond, we all did!"  
>"Guys, please calm down. It's okay now, things are different. You're not going to be punished for past actions. Gems can choose their own paths now. Life is a lot better on Homeworld now, gems don't get shattered for being themselves, for fusing, or for coming out wrong." Steven was trying his best to calm the gems in front of him down.  
>The shortest gem spoke up. "We can.....choose? No more worry about being too short? No more fighting if we don't want to?"  
>Amethyst spoke up. "Yep, no more boring stuffy oppression. Welcome to Era three, my shorty sister."  
>The one in front of Garnet spoke up. "I would like to work with you all closely to learn about everything I've missed. I'm 1LS, and I look forward to learning at your sides."   
>Garnet smiled. "You have a lot to catch up on."  
>The one in front of Pearl went next. "I'm 1RL, I'm not so sure I believe all this, but I'll keep an open mind."  
>"Oh, how exciting! You'll love Earth and all the changes to Homeworld, I know it!" Pearl said in a giddy voice.  
>The one in front of Steven spoke. "I'm 1RE, and I look forward to serving under you once more, my Diamond."  
>"Please, just call me Steven." The boy rubbed the back of his head nervously.   
>"Very well, my Steven." 1RE responded earnestly.  
>Steven muttered under his breath. "Oh boy, here we go again. This is going to be another case like Jasper."  
>The one in front of Amethyst puffed her chest out. "I'm 1CC, and I look forward to relaxing and taking my time figuring things out."  
>Amethyst smiled mischievously. "We're going to get along well, I can tell. I can't wait to show you my junk piles."  
>The small gem in front of Jasper shuffled her feet nervously. "I'm, I'm 1NG. I look forward t-to seeing what I can do for gem kind."  
>Jasper looked down at the short gem and placed a large hand on her left shoulder. "Don't panic so much shorty," She lifted one of the sleeves on her uniform to reveal the green spots on her left arm. "Things are very different now."  
>1NG's eyes widened at the sight. "You, you're-......I want to hear everything you have to tell that you're willing to share."  
>Jasper smirked a bit. "You'll have to spar me for stories. Hope you can keep up."  
>"You'll be eating those words, there's a reason I wasn't shattered for my size. Only one gem has poofed me, and I never saw who it was."  
>Garnet spoke up over the crowd. "Come on, everyone grab a new bubble. We've got a lot more gems to free!'  
>The group of ten each jumped up and grabbed a new bubble, spending a bit of time speaking to the gems within as they reformed. It wasn't long before the hundreds of Rose Quartz gems were freed and ready to reintegrate into gem society.

**Author's Note:**

> Two things. One, I might do a Famethyst story where Jasper and Amethyst both reunite with the gems stationed at the Zoo. 
> 
> Two, this idea may be revisited by me later. At the same time, I know if the show was going to free the Rose Quartz gems, and they were actually gems and not fakes Pink Diamond made, I know they'd only show us a few getting freed on screen, and then end it with a small shot of the freed Rose Quartz gems helping free their fellow Rose Quartzes.


End file.
